Dancing in the Rain
by Chaptain
Summary: ZiggyXDr. K  On Corinth's annual thunderstorm day, almost all of the rangers are fighting. one ranger, however, is missing. Dr. K goes to find him and something wonderful happens. This pretty much gives it all away.  : REVIEW!


**A/N: For now this is a one-shot. Read the end author's note after you have formed opinions about my writing and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I heard Saban bought them back. I'm not them. Or Disney for that matter.**

Today was the annual day of the thunderstorm. The one day a year where the simulated weather system let the rain pour heavily and thunder roll across the sky. They didn't allow lightning however. But today was the one day nobody went outside and it was also the one day where nobody was in a good mood. Dr. K had been working in her lab for most of the day, ignoring Gem and Gemma who were nearing the end of building their newest weapon to help defeat Venjix. When she ran out of things to occupy her time on the computer, the doctor got up to check on the other rangers.

The first thing Dr. K noticed when she walked out into the main room of the Garage was the sound of the blender spinning followed by a shout and a splash. She glanced over towards the noise and saw Flynn covered in smoothie and Scott looking around at the mess in the kitchen.

"FLYNN, WHY IS THERE SMOOTHIE ALL OVER THE KITCHEN?"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND THE LID TO THE BLENDER!"

"WHERE IS THE LID?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? YOU MADE DINNER LAST NIGHT! YOU USED THE BLENDER LAST!"

She tuned them out and turned to Dillon, who was under his car again.

"Dillon, it is your night for dinner."

"Alright K."

"What are you making tonight, Dillon?" Summer walked over to start a conversation.

"I don't know. Probably burgers."

"Ugh. You made that last time."

"Well I'm making it again."

"I think you should make something different."

"I think I should make burgers."

They continued like this, raising their voices as each statement passed between them. Dr. K walked away from that fight to go back to her lab. She found Gem and Gemma both holding some electrical piece and trying to tug it towards themselves.

"I want to put it in this time." Gem yanked it back but Gemma held strong.

"You put it in last time."

"You got that double day when I was sick!"

"It wasn't my fault you got sick!"

The twins were fighting! This was the first time they had ever fought with each other.

"GEM! GEMMA!" They stopped for a moment to look over at the doctor. "If you are going to fight over who puts the last piece in, please fight outside of my lab."

They put the electrical item down and walked out of the room before resuming their fight. All three of the yelling matches were cut off when the lab doors hissed closed. Dr. K sighed and went to sit at her desk.

Today seemed to be horrible. All of the rangers were fighting. Red and Blue. Black and Yellow. Even Silver and Gold. They were supposed to be a team. As she thought through this, she realized she was missing a ranger. Ranger Green.

She pulled up the camera to the room he shared with Dillon and saw his oddly clean side of the room empty. Dillon's messy half was the same. She scrolled through all of the other cameras to see if she could find him but to no avail. So she went back to the bedroom camera and sifted through the history until she found the last time he had been in there.

It was four in the morning, before everyone else was awake. She saw him roll out of bed and stand up straight, stretching his tired limbs while his t-shirt and shorts hung loosely on his frame. He walked over to the closet to grab his clothes and then left the room, presumably to take a shower. He came back five minutes later, his hair dripping wet, and dropped his dirty clothes into the hamper. He was already wearing his jacket as he walked out of the room and K switched to the hall-cam. He walked through the building, popping blueberry Pop-tarts in the toaster for breakfast, before making his way to the back of the building and through a door the doctor had forgotten was there. It was the door leading to the roof.

She contemplated getting him for a minute. When she realized she had nothing better to do, she stood up and made her way out of the lab and through the garage, ignoring everyone's screaming, and towards the back door. When she slipped through, the heavy metal door sealed off the noise again and the only sounds she could hear was the rain far above her. She made her way up the stairs, he lab coat billowing behind her in her rush, until she made it up the two flights to the roof door. Before she walked through, though, she looked through the window to see if the ranger was really up there. He was.

The door swung open easily, as if someone was constantly using it, and Dr. K stormed through the rain to the drenched ranger. Everything he was wearing was soaked through; even his leather ranger jacket was dripping. He looked at the doctor incredulously as if he couldn't believe she was up there.

"Dr. K, what…"

"You tell me Ranger."

"I'm just…"

"Get back in the garage right now. I can't have you…"

She froze when she heard something else through the rain. It was beautiful. She glanced behind the green ranger to see his iPod in a docking station. The device was under a ledge that the doctor was positive hadn't been there when the building was constructed. The song that was flowing out of the speakers was one the doctor had never heard before. But she could feel herself starting to fall into the music. She felt her body rocking side to side in time with the slow melody floating into her ears.

The other occupant of the roof saw this and stepped forward, holding his hand out towards Dr. K.

"Would you like to dance m'lady?"

She nodded and slipped her hand in his, stepping forward and putting her other hand on his shoulder as he put his on her waist. They started moving together, spinning in slow circles and Dr. K felt a strange emotion well up inside of her. She had only felt fleeting traces of this emotion before but they never stayed long enough for her to really analyze it. But now, all she felt like doing was dancing with her green ranger.

She laid her head against his chest as they swayed together, the rain completely forgotten. She inhaled his scent, committing it to memory, as the soft music filled the air around them. Her mind was empty and all the problems of the world were forgotten as they danced. It was just her and Ranger Operator Series Gree…Ziggy.

But as they say, all good things must come to an end. The song played through the last few bars and faded to silence. Dr K heard Ziggy sigh above her and he dropped his hands. She hesitated before doing the same and stepping back. There was a moment of silence before Ziggy turned toward his iPod to take it out of the docking station.

He had only taken one step before Dr. K grabbed his arm and spun his too-light frame around to face her. She stood on her toes, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his. Dr. K pulled away, her face completely red, before Ziggy even knew what was happening. She spun on her heel and rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry Ziggy. I shouldn't have done that." The metal door closed behind her and she ran down the stairs, composing herself as much as she could before she reached the bottom. Scott and Flynn were still fighting about the mess Flynn made in the kitchen and Dillon and Summer were still yelling about what they were going to make everyone for dinner. Gem and Gemma were ignoring each other in different parts of the Garage. Dr. K glided past all of them and slipped into the lab, hiding behind her desk. She put her head in her arms and sighed, thinking over the emotions that had flown through her when she was on the roof. She realized what the strange emotion was.

She was in love with Ziggy Grover.

**A/N: For now, this is a one-shot. If you would like me to expand it to an angsty story about Ziggy's past, I can do that. It will become a torture fic however because I am a dark person. But, because I'm nice, I will make it another story with this one-shot as the first chapter and this story will stay up as is. Review and vote:**

**Should I expand this story? Yes or No? Simple as that.**


End file.
